Datei:More Than A Woman Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung More Than a Woman by Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Finn with Kurt and Santana performing back-up vocals. As Finn asks Rachel to dance with him as he sings, the episode seems to cut into a dream sequence in which Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany and Tina and Mike dance together while wearing outfits from the seventies. After the performance, Finn reveals his ambition to become an actor and the future he sees with Rachel, saying that he wants to go to New York with her in order to attend a school that will get him there. Therefore, they'd both be able to go to New York if they were accepted. LYRICS: Finn: Oh, girl, I've known you very well I've seen you growing every day I never really looked before But now you take my breath away Suddenly you're in my life Part of everything I do You got me working day and night Just trying to keep a hold on you Finn with Kurt and Santana: Here in your arms I found my paradise (Kurt: Dise) My only chance for happiness (Santana: Woah) And if I lose you now I think I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh, oh Kurt and Santana with New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: You are, baby) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Finn: Oh, oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh There are stories old and true Of people so in love like you and me And I can see myself Let history repeat itself Reflecting how I feel for you Thinking about those people then I know that in a thousand years I'd fall in love with you again Finn with Kurt and Santana: This is the only way that we should fly This is the only way to go And if I lose your love I know I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh Kurt and Santana with New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: You are) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Finn: Oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh Kurt and Santana with New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: Oh) More than a woman to me (Finn: Oh, so much more) More than a woman (Finn: Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (Finn: More than a woman to me) More than a woman (Finn: Oh, oh, oh) More than a woman to me (Finn: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) More than a woman (Finn: Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (Finn: Yeah, yeah) Finn, Kurt and Santana with New Directions: More than a woman Kategorie:Videos